A lot of studies for increasing the emission efficiency of organic electroluminescence elements are being made. In particular, various kinds of efforts have been made to increase the emission efficiency by newly developing and combining an electron transport material, a hole transport material, a light-emitting materials and others that constitute an organic electroluminescence element. Among them, there are seen some studies relating to an organic electroluminescence element that utilizes an acridine structure-having spiro compound, for which some proposals have heretofore been made.
For example, PTL 1 to 4 describe organic electroluminescence elements using a compound that has a spiro-bonded acridine structure and fluorene structure, as the host material in the hole transport layer therein. Of those, PTL 1 also describes an organic electroluminescence element using a compound that has a spiro-bonded acridine structure and anthrone structure, as the host material in the hole transport layer therein. In addition, PTL 5 to 14 describe organic electroluminescence elements using a compound that has a spiro-bonded acridine structure and fluorene structure, in the light-emitting layer therein.